


The Voice through the radio

by HappyKonny



Series: Oneshot pile [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mark isn't there it's the Host, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: Prompt: "You fall in love with the voice in the radio"Jack fell in love with the voice of the radio host, listening every day at 7am to it. He hadn't suspected the voice he loved would be more than just a radio host.





	The Voice through the radio

**Author's Note:**

> This was before planned to be a oneshot pile, but I decided to post all oneshots separately

It was nearly 7am, which meant Jack turned on the radio. He never really cared much for it, it was usually only to fill the silence when he was in the car or while cooking even. But he had discovered one radio talk show with mostly music he loved more than anything. It wasn't even because the music they played was that good, or music he hadn't heard enough of already, but the host.  
The song that had just been playing faded out and the all too familiar voice spoke up. It was deep and smooth, for Jack it felt like a rapid river that smoothed out the gravel on its bed. But it could be just like a lake, hidden inside a forest. Still, and calm. Soothing.

_"And that, dear listeners from around the plane of existence, was "Colorbars". A truly haunting song, is it not? Hiding behind a quick pace and cheerful voice"_

Jack smiled softly listening to the voice, and the strange way the host addresses the listeners. "From around the plane of existence" wasn't exactly normal after all. But Jack never thought too much about it, it made the host more special, more interesting, more mysterious. It made Jack even more curious about the man behind the voice.

_"It is now five minutes after seven am. The weather forecast seems to be somber. Sun is not to be expected, and I would advise to take an umbrella with you in the evening"_

Jack noted the forecast, glancing outside the window. The sky was indeed clouded in darkness. He sighed, he didn't feel like rain, even though he was more than used to it by now. He just preferred the sun and its warmth, instead of the cold the rain usually brought with it.  
He laid his arms on the table he was sitting at, laying his head onto them. He would continue listening to his favorite radio host, to the voice he had fallen in love with, before starting his day.

_"Now, why don't we listen to what my dear listeners would like to have played as the next song? I'm sure someone has a special wish for a song to play at this dreary morning"_

Jack had never called the radio station to request a song. One day, he would maybe do it. But he wasn't sure if that day would come any time soon. The farthest he had come was his phone in his hand and the number typed in. He hadn't been brave enough to press the call button though, he had stressed himself up and made himself anxious. He couldn't bring himself to the opportunity to talk with the host, the voice he loved so dearly. So instead, he just listened.  
He almost missed it, the end before the next song would play. Apparently someone with more courage than Jack had called and requested a song.

_"And now, as per request of one of my dear listeners, the song "Control" by Halsey. I wish you a calming morning, and I will talk to you again later this day. Until then"_

His voice was replaced by the next song that had been requested, and Jack sighed. He knew that the host would still be here a little later, for one or two more hours, but Jack had to work, and couldn't listen to the radio. Only on the weekends did he manage to, and thankfully it was friday.  
If anyone that knew Jack and about his love to the host's voice would be asked about it, they would say that Jack was almost obsessed with it. There wasn't a day where Jack didn't miss the station, the first words of the radio host. Thankfully, Jack wasn't really _obsessed_ with it. He didn't talk about it with others, didn't even mention it unless asked or prompted to.

When Jack came from work that day, he felt too exhausted to do anything. He still needed to eat something though, and he didn't feel like anything he had left-over. Take-out would be an option, but he knew himself he ate that far too much. So he dragged himself into the kitchen, turning on the radio.  
He listened to the music playing, sitting down on the couch to eat and scroll through his phone. He planned on going to take a nap after eating, but once he was done, he didn't have the energy to drag himself into bed. So he put his phone and empty plate onto the coffee table and laid down on the couch. Even with the radio still playing, Jack easily fell asleep.

_"Welcome back, dear listeners from around the plane of existence. I see you have found this station once more, or maybe for the first time? Maybe I should tell you about this show then, if you decide to stay here and listen in. And I know that you will"_

Jack stirred, turning over on the couch. The familiar voice barely registered in his brain, slowly waking him up. He didn't hear the words, but he heard the voice. Being still half-asleep, he didn't wonder why he heard the familiar voice of the host, the voice he had fallen in love with. Instead, he tried to not wake up, but listen to his voice. Maybe this was all just a dream, it'd make sense.

_"You shouldn't be sleeping while I'm wanting to talk to you. It is very impolite to pretend this is but a dream, don't you know that?"_

Jack frowned, pushing himself up onto his elbows. Was he talking to him? Jack sat up, rubbing his eyes. He either was dreaming or he had heard wrong. Maybe he should get up and turn off the radio, and go to bed to sleep properly. So he got up and off the couch, stretching a little, before walking to the kitchen. He couldn't help but feel like he was being watched, walking through his dark home. How long had he slept? It was surely after midnight already!  
Entering the kitchen, Jack went to the radio. He reached out to touch the dial, to turn the radio off.

_"Now now, don't touch that dial"_

He pulled his hand back like it had been burned. Why- no, _how_ the host had known he was about to touch the dial, to turn off the radio. Jack stared at the device, unable to imagine how a radio host could know that. Maybe it had been luck? Even so, Jack felt hesitant to touch the dial again, instead going to sit down. He ignored the talking in the background, though he could swear he heard narration. He tried not to listen to it though.

_"You're wondering who I am, aren't you? After all, I know everything about you"_

The host chuckled, while Jack stared. He hugged himself, unsure if he wanted to listen any further. But the voice he had once fallen in love with, so calm and soothing, made him want to listen more. It was still the voice he loved, even though this was making him uncomfortable. He felt like he wasn't alone.

_"I won't tell you who I am. I like surprises, I think I'll wait a bit longer"  
"But do you like surprises, Jack?"_

Jack shivered at the mention of his name. Whatever was happening right now, it had to be real. Or it was a very realistic dream, which he would prefer. Then at least he could wake up and pretend this never happened. But something told him that wasn't the case.

_"Let me tell you the future. Everyone always wants to know, never thinking if it is worth it or not. And you are no different. You're just sitting at your table, staring at your radio, listening to what I have to say. You have the power to stand up and leave, but you don't, and you won't"_

Jack swallowed, shrinking a little more into himself. He had wondered about the future, his future, a lot. Who doesn't? He has fears and worries, that something won't go as planned and everything will turn out terrible. But the host was right, was it worth it to know? It depended on what you got to know, he supposed. Was it worth to know when you're going to die, for example? Jack didn't know what he'd say if prompted with the question.

_"After I'm done talking, you will stand up again. You feel like you're not alone, and want this to be a dream. You know it's not."_  
_"You will go to your bed and sleep, just to wake up at seven am to listen to my voice again. You're going to remember this, and you will try to understand what you cannot understand. How did I know this? You may never know. You may will, one day."_  
_"You will get the idea to find me. To get answers. But you won't find me. Not this weekend, not the next week. One day you will. You will find me and have a face to the voice you have fallen in love with."_  
_"You will doubt me. You do right now, and you will once you remember this again. But you know I speak the truth. You know that I know."_

Jack stood up. He had heard enough, he didn't want to hear more. No matter how much Jack liked his voice, no matter how much he loved it. He walked to the radio, and the last thing he heard before turning it off, was a chuckle.  
He made his way to his bedroom, that feeling of dread still hanging over him. Like someone was watching him, was there with him. Like he wasn't alone. It made Jack shudder, and he hurried to get under his blankets. He tried telling himself this was just a dream, that this wasn't real. But he knew it was.

The next morning, his phone woke him up to the sound of the radio. It was saturday, but that didn't stop Jack from waking up to listen to his favorite radio station. The song that had been playing faded out, and the all too familiar voice of the host rang out.  
Jack didn't focus on the words, and just listened to the voice. It made him remember what happened last night, what he had been told. It send shivers down his spine, effectively waking him up more. He couldn't understand. He had no idea if he could ever understand. According to the host, he wouldn't.

It scared him. Jack wanted to know how he knew all that, he wanted answers. But for that, he would need to find the host. But he didn't know exactly if he wanted to. Apparently he would find him one day. But did that mean he would search for him? Or that it would just happen?  
Jack decided not to think about it anymore. He didn't feel well after what happened, so he turned off his phone and went back to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So at first I didn't plan on it becoming The Host, but then it happened and I rolled with it  
> I could maybe make a continuation for it, if you want? Do tell please.  
> I decided to write oneshots instead of full stories, since I start too much and have problems finishing them. But I could always turn a oneshot like this one into a full story, once I get my ass up and finish other stories first...
> 
> Also help me with tags I have no idea


End file.
